Falling on doorsteps
by TheRoloMonster
Summary: The beginning of a twisted adventure which may tear up friends and lives.  Please reveiw as i do wish to go back and edit the story, but for now im getting the basic plot down :
1. Chapter 1

I had just about gave up, my muscles were sore and I felt sick, but what I didn't realize was

That I would end up passing out on the doorstep of 221B Baker Street.

Everything was black but I could hear the noises around me. The noises began to become much clearer.

"She's waking up" I heard a deep baritone voice say.

Had I been asleep? I opened my eyes slowly and began to sit up. I looked around the apartment was filled with clutter, a skull captured my attention as it sat on top of the mantle piece next to an army knife stabbed through some old bills marked "Final Warning". So clearly these men were not earning a constant income.

"Where am I?" I said in a quite voice.

"On our sofa"

"No duh... but I was outside and I…"

"You passed out on the front steps," a smaller man interrupted.

"Sherlock brought you upstairs"

My last memories were walking home from a long day at Bart's I had not eaten all day and I already had preformed five autopsies along side Molly, who was my new boss. Then I was heading home to help my friend move in.

"Where are you living if you came this way?" the small man pointed out.

"Seriously John, is it not obvious this is the young lady who is taking up residence in 221A, why else would she have a set of keys closely identical to ours in her left pocket, or the fact she has several messages from a Victoria Rea asking her what time to meet at Speed's cafe next door"

My mind had so many questions, including the fact of how he got into my messages when I have a password on my phone.

"And incise you are wondering it wasn't hard to work out your password, one being the fact that the B key is nearly faded away suggesting the key is used most frequently beyond texting, which you must do quite frequently, even with the length of your nails would not be as worn away, so a keen texter. Then back to the password, it is clear that the password is six digits long due to the number of digits required for this modal of phone. Then there is the alarming and plainly obvious clue that you are a fan of the batman saga, indicated by the batman phone cover and keying attached to you keys; therefore the password must be Batman."

I could see a sense of humour in the other man's face as he watched the tall man with the deep voice deduct my password.

"Well done," I said, as he looked surprised

"That's not what most people say I must admit"

"What do they usually say?"

"Piss off" as they both smirked.

"I'm John Watson," the short, blonde man said.

"And I am Sherlock Holmes" said the tall man.

"Lorna McKinley" I responded, while reaching my hand out to the two men who had found me.

John took my hand and helped me up off the sofa. I stumbled upwards nearly falling into Sherlock. I stood up straight and froze. Sherlock was much taller than I was and was very skinny; he had dark curly hair, which framed his face and high cheekbones; so sharp they could cut flesh. He was wearing a tailor fitted suit which hung to his figure, and had deep grey eyes were cold but there a tiny smirk which played on his face, most likely because I made a fool of myself.

John was subsequently shorter, about the same height as me. He was a well-built man with blonde hair gone grey; he seemed a bit more... normal to me, yet Sherlock seem to have a strange attractive vibe.

I had realised this was the first time I had liked a man. No men my age seemed to be like me or maybe it was the fact I never wanted a relationship.

I always believed that I would just grow up alone because I was different and not just different in my taste in men but in life, I seek adrenaline yet I feel like there is more I could do in the world. Now I was debating whether to join the army or to remain at Bart's. I had skills in engineering and medicine and was well qualified to join, but there was the fact I was not very social, and I usually kept to myself, but I did not mind as my group of friends consisted of Victoria and my new boss; Molly, who were the only people I needed. Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I realised the time had gone by so quickly. I jumped up and ran for the door while yelling goodbye to Sherlock and John. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my keys from my left hand pocket; placing it into the lock, I pushed the black creaky for forward. My friend Victoria soon pounced on me.

"Lorna! Where have you been? You left me to unpack the apartment for an hour alone!"

"I am sorry, it's a long story"

"I have time, plus I have just boiled a cup of tea."

She sat next to me on the sofa while I rested my head on the soft brown leather. I began to explain how I had a hard day at work, and an interesting run in with the neighbours. She laughed when I told her about Sherlock. She soon fell into silence when I was being genuinely serious.

"Who on earth are we living above?" she practically yelled in my ear.

A soft noise caught my attention, my heart pounded at the thought of Sherlock walking in; now that would be embarrassing. It turned out to be Mrs. Hudson with a warm gentle smile on her face.

She discussed the rent and asked us how we were settling in.

"Have you two met the two men in 221B?" she asked with a big grin on her face.

I told her of my experience, and she nearly laughed her little head off at Sherlock's antics. Mrs. Hudson was a sweet woman and was very kind to Tori and me.

"Would you two like to come to my apartment tomorrow for dinner, I am planning on inviting Sherlock and John too?"

I was not sure if I was ready, but Tori said we would go. I knew she only wanted to meet Sherlock because he had been the first man I had ever shown the remote sign of interest in, and she was more social than I was.

She had short brown hair with layers starting at the crown and a side fringe. She had a tanner face than I had and a natural bronzed look, which defined her face beautifully. She was just a bit shorter than me but not by much. She never liked it when we were younger because I was 8 months younger than she was. I found her interesting; she worked as a freelance artist and was very talented in her field and smarter than most people were than I knew. She loved wearing her denim overall shorts over printed t-shirts with converses or army boots, she said it felt like she could still be a kid, even if nature did not agree.

I too wore printed t-shirts with either jeans or shorts along my favourite cardigan that had deep pockets that I could sink my hands into when I was cold. I then always wore black army boots, because they were my signature piece. I had a heart shaped face, but I was much paler than Tori with a natural glow to my high cheekbones. I had a straight fringe that slightly covered my eyes and medium to long strawberry-blonde hair.

That night Tori decided to take me shopping; I was not always keen on shopping but she convinced me to after mentioning that I could impress Sherlock with new clothes. I did not feel compelled to respond, as I knew she was overly excited to get out of her studio.


End file.
